Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slicing devices. More particularly the present invention relates to an automated deli slicing device that automatically slices, weighs, packages, and dispenses deli items without the need for a human operator.
Description of Related Art
Current operations at present day deli counters involve a number of associates who manually serve deli items to each customer as requested. These associates interact with customers to determine the product selection, the quantity of product required, and potentially the thickness of slice preferred. Once the customer's order has been determined, the associate puts on a pair of gloves, selects the product, determines which of a number of slicers to use, and then sets up the slicer for the correct thickness. The associate then operates the slicer and produces the sliced product for the customer. Once the associate has sliced an assumed correct weight of the product, it is moved to a scale and weighed. If the assumption is incorrect, the associate must return to the slicer and create additional slices to correct the weight or remove slices to correct the weight. Once corrected, the scale may produce a label with the weight, price, and product information on it. The associate then places the sliced product into a bag and affixes the label to the outside of the bag. The associate then delivers the package to the customer, completing that deli transaction. The associate then returns the product from the slicer back to a storage area and then removes the gloves.
While this process is a tried and true method, it includes a number of steps that are time consuming, inefficient, and costly.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that may automate the process of slicing and packaging deli items.